I can't help myself
by SakuNya
Summary: Sasuke and Sasuke-San have a fun time in the "special room". When you can't find Sasuke and shaving in one story, you make your own. Written purely for that. Warning: Yaoi, SasuxSasu, pretty explicit. No flaming, I don't have time for that. Enjoy. Don't get it? Check my profile.


When you can't find a story that has both Sasuke and shaving involved, you make your own. Read at your own risk.

I do not own Naruto or any other characters from the series.

XXXXX

 **I can't help myself**

"I wonder if Sasuke is alright, that genjutsu did seem to irk him" Sakura commented as she and her blond teammate headed for their moody friend's house. She looked over to see Naruto pull a face.

"Well, he's always irked so it doesn't do much of a difference if he is now." The girl beside him sighed.

True, Sasuke had never been one to actually show positive emotions, but today the raven was particularly irritated no thanks to their previous mission. The genjutsu in question had been noticed by all members of Team 7… except Sasuke. After all, the genjutsu targeted the mind emotionally, making it appear quite real. Insults in regard to the raven's clan had been implanted into his head; a play on his memories had also been thrown in. It was just the drop to make the glass overflow. The man had never noticed the illusion, had gotten angry at nothing but an image in his mind. It was only after Sakura had released the illusion that Sasuke came to realize his mistake, and took it out on the unfortunate ninja that had spun the web of lies.

If she were honest, Sakura felt bad for the guy at the mercy of the raven's fury. Naruto himself had felt the hair on his neck rise at the sight of his friend pummeling the criminal. He had wanted to stop him, but that job had been taken over by their sensei (even though he insisted he was no longer their teacher), Kakashi. Naruto could still feel the intense aura that had surrounded Sasuke. It had unsettled him at first, but then again, it was nothing compared to the chakra he had felt emitting from the raven on some of their more serious -and deadly- fights.

"Pardon me?"

Both Naruto and Sakura turned to the voice that had called to them. A man stood, looking quite strange. He had an ashen tone to his skin and hair, even his eyes, although they were amber in the irises. His silvery hair was long and disheveled, making the man appear quite devil-may-care. A black cross was set in the middle of his face.

"I heard you talking about Sasuke, and you seem to be heading to his house, is that correct?" As the man spoke, Sakura noticed sharp incisors beneath almost blue lips. This person seemed to be cursed, as he looked nothing short of a demon, but his polite talking and mannerism suggested a kind, friendly personality.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he sized the guy up. "Yeah, what about the teme?" he asked.

A deep chuckle made its way past the man's lips. "Sasuke and I are acquainted. I was actually heading over to his place right now since he's returned from his mission." He paused, then "Sasuke tells me enough about you guys for me to know that you" he looked at the blonde, "are Naruto." He then turned his attention to Sakura. "You must be Sakura."

Both in question nodded at the stranger's affirmations. Yet they still had not learnt the man's name. And he was acquainted with the raven?

Naruto was the first to speak the question both wanted answered. "So who are you? And how do you know that bastard?"

A small smirk curved the man's lips. Undoubtedly, the blond and Sasuke were close friends, unless the insults in regards to the raven were actually genuine. "He and I actually share the same name, so please, call me Sasuke-San."

It was only by mere chance that the raven and Sasuke-San had met. Had the raven not come to his barber shop, they would have likely never set eyes on each other.

Nevertheless, it stunned both members of Team 7 slightly. Sasuke and Sasuke-San were quite literally the opposite of one another; one was unsympathetic while the other was quite friendly. They listened intently to what the silver haired man had to say.

"Sasuke actually came to my barber shop; that's where we met" he explained. "Although since then, I think our relationship has evolved into something more…" he turned his eyes onto the two shinobi, his face plastered with a sinful smirk, "carnal."

Sakura blushed furiously at the mention of the word. Naruto on the other hand, a bit slow to realize the weight of the words, scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Carnal?" he asked stupidly.

The pink haired girl turned to whack him behind the head. "He means that they're lovers!" she whispered in a furious manner. Realization struck the blonde like a brick wall and he deadpanned. One could see the metaphorical wheels turning in his head as the meaning of "lovers" finally became clear. His eyes widened in surprise as he pointed an accusatory finger at Sasuke-San.

"Y-you two!... Sasuke is-" he spluttered his words out.

"No, no" the ashen man said with an amused sigh, "Sasuke and I are bisexual; he likes girls too." As an afterthought, he added "but right now his interests are directed more to what's in _my_ pants." He laughed.

A deep blush appeared on both Sakura's and Naruto's face. The silver haired man excused his inappropriate statements, but did little to ease the awkwardness that followed. He gestured to the members of Team 7 as he started walking toward Sasuke's home again.

They followed after him. Soon enough, the silence that had settled was broken by Sakura's question to Sasuke-San. She really did love Sasuke, but the fact that he was with another, a man no less, had her felling a bit let down. The years had made her realize she wanted nothing more than for the raven to be happy, but her mind could not miss a chance at having a glimpse at her crush's more intimate life.

"Sasuke-San?" He turned his head toward the girl, not ceasing in his walk, as did Naruto who had a questioning look on his face. "I don't mean to put my nose in your business, but-"

"You want to know what it's like between us" the man cut in. His statement was not a question, it was an affirmation. Sakura nodded despite herself; she really should not have asked, of all stupid things to say… But the silver haired man continued, answering her inquiries. "Sasuke is probably an intimidating guy as a shinobi, but believe me" he smirked, "in the bedroom department, I am the one in control." Naruto and his pink haired teammate exchanged looks of surprise. They listened. "As soon as he is in my hands, he turns to a pile of mush." He laughed and kept going, speaking with no filter. "Hell, as soon as I turn on my clipper his legs are wide open!"

A look of confusion passed on the two shinobi's face. They stared at Sasuke-San in a bemused silence that had the ashen man turn his head to them.

It then struck him that what he had said had been something between him and Sasuke. A sheepish look crossed his face as he uttered "I was not supposed to say that."

Naruto immediately started asking "What do you mean he…" Trying to formulate his question, he continued, "What about your clipper? Why does it make the teme, well you know…"

The wheels in Sakura's mind started turning. She remembered reading in one of her medical books -one about the reproductive system and sex- something about sexual fetishes. She tried recalling the name of a few of those fetishes, and recalled the one she thought Sasuke might have, however impossible the idea seemed. "Does Sasuke have trichophilia?" and added "As in, he has a hair fetish of some sort?"

Sasuke-San watched her, and then nodded. "Yes, yes he does." He kept walking. They were nearing Sasuke's home now.

Naruto turned incredulous eyes at the man. "You mean that bastard actually gets off by like, touching, or cutting hair?" The idea was too preposterous, too eccentric for the raven, he couldn't accept this.

"Yes, but it's more the other way around; he's the one who likes getting his hair cut, especially-" he gestured to his crotch subtly with raised eyebrows.

The pink haired kunoichi stepped in front of the two men and had them stop in their tracks. Another light blush stained her cheeks. "You shave him, down there, and he gets aroused?"

An amused smile slid to the ashen man's face. "You want to know what's the best way for him to relax completely, to have him melt in you hands and call out your name?" Sakura didn't nod, didn't do anything, but listened, just as Naruto did, despite himself. "I am a barber after all, I have all the equipment I need with Sasuke. There is this chair I modified specifically for him. It's made so that his legs are spread. Then" he breathed, into his story and slightly flustered at his own words, "I have his crotch washed; he loves that. I kept him wet and warm, then I apply some foam and shave his crotch." The Team 7 members were not able to stop listening. "He just writhes on that chair and moans and by the time he's hairless, he begs me to fuck him-"

That's when Sasuke-San stop himself. He had already said far too much. "Don't mention this to him, okay?" Both Sakura and Naruto nodded, their faces stained red.

The rest of the walk to Sasuke's home was silent. Naruto thanked the heavens that Sasuke's boy-toy here was no longer talking about their heated relationship, despite having listened intently before. He didn't know if he would even be able to look at the teme straight in the eye anymore after this. The knowledge that the bastard could in any way show arousal, especially over something as ridiculous as hair, was too much to handle in one day.

By the time they got to raven's front door, they knew that the raven in question was in a sour mood; they could all feel the intense chakra from within. Sasuke-San, being bold and used to the gloomy Team 7 member, knocked on the door and immediately entered.

"Sasu-" his sentence was cut short by the vase that came flying straight towards his head. He ducked behind the door, hearing the glass shatter against it. He sighed, then poked his head through the door again, albeit hesitantly. He entered the tidy house, while carefully stepping over the broken vase, followed closely by Naruto and Sakura. That's when they caught sight of him crouched in his sofa.

"I don't wish to see anyone, so **LEAVE** " Sasuke hissed dangerously. Just as Sasuke-San predicted, his lover was nothing short of enraged.

Sighing, the silver haired man spoke calmly, knowing exactly what the tense raven needed. "I think that mission of yours is getting to your head. So," he moved closer, closing the distance between them, "come over to my place and we can have some _fun_."

Sasuke lifted his head from his hands, looking behind his lover to see his teammates. _Just wonderful_ he thought to himself, now the two shinobi knew about his relationship with the barber before him. He still curses himself to this day for having ever set foot in that hair parlor, yet the more intimate activities the two had together made it all worthwhile. He cast a glare towards Sasuke-San, pushing him away as he stood from the couch. "I said I want to be left alone." As much as he wanted himself to believe that, just the mention of his lover's home was enough to set his lower region on fire as the flames of desire stirred low in his groin.

Naruto looked at Sakura. He sent her a knowing look they both understood; it was time for them to leave the pair alone. Silently, they stepped out of the doorway and closed the door behind them, leaving both lovers to bask in each other's presence. Sasuke-San cast a glance behind him as the two departed, not opposed to spending some much needed alone time with the raven. He returned his eyes to Sasuke's retreating back as he made his way into his room. He called after him:

"I know you don't really want to stay here Sasuke." He could feel the tension in the air as the raven tried desperately to reel in his want. Alas, it was nothing but a futile attempt at showing his lover off. Sasuke stopped in his tracks, sighed, then turned to face the man.

The ashen man had predicted Sasuke would come around. He held out his hand, a genuine smile on his face. "Come."

XXXXX

The moment the door locked behind him, Sasuke made a bee line for their "special" room. This was nothing new to Sasuke-San, as he watched his lover rush towards the sliding panel doors to the barber shop-like room (this one held a striking resemblance to Sasuke-San's shop in town). Every time the raven came here, the lust he would hide and desperation only the silver-haired man saw made themselves quite apparent. He laughed lightly as he followed the poor young man, spying the strain of his pants as his erection started showing. As they reached the doors, he teased Sasuke:

"Excited aren't we?" A sinful smirk appeared on his lips. Sasuke dared to peek at the taller man from beneath his lashes. A faint blush was already forming on his pale cheeks at the sight of those lips twitching in amusement. He turned away, uttering a "hn" as he opened the panels to reveal the place he always felt the most relaxed and pent up at the same time.

The chair. Oh the chair, sitting so innocently in the middle of the room, placed in front of a counter containing a sink set in front of a large mirror. Dark eyes slid over the various hair cutting tools with an excitement that only came from the memories of those same tools gliding over his skin, cutting away his raven locks and the feeling of agitation that only trichophilia could give him. Ashen hands fell on his shoulders and squeezed. Sasuke closed his eyes briefly, taking in the calming aura that always seemed to surround his lover. The hands moved to the bottom of his shirt and started lifting, whispering, "So, shall I begin by washing, Sa-su-ke?" His voice was dark, seductive; it made chills go up the raven's spine.

He supplied a breathy "yes please" as an answer.

Silver eyebrows lifted amusedly. The black shirt Sasuke had been wearing was taken off, thrown without a second thought across the room. Hands then slid into form-fitting pants, beneath the briefs and onto pale skin slightly glistening with sweat. The pants fell to the floor, pooling at Sasuke's feet. He lifted them away, advancing towards the chair.

Sasuke admired the modified chair, admired how it made something like shaving seem like some sort of sinful act of carnal desire. The seat had been modified. Two separate resting supports for the legs were set in a manner that when one would be seated in it, they would have their legs spread. There was even a handle to make them spread further, and another to lower the back and lift the chair's height. How could something this sexually driving be legal?

Sasuke-San smiled at him; the kind of reassuring smile that always put him at ease. The raven's naked form finally came to rest on the seat, legs instinctively lifting to rest on the supports, and relaxed into the cool vinyl material that cushioned his form. Sasuke-San had moved to one of the handles and cranked it, the leg supports opening wide. Sasuke had gotten used to the stretch of his legs, his muscles no longer opposed to the widening of them, as they have done this many times before. His whole body began to relax, yet his arousal was evident by the way his phallus stood to attention. As the ashen man lowered the chair's back, having the pale figure on it lay open for all to see, he thought of many ways he could make the engorged member spill its essence.

Once the seat was in the right position, Sasuke-San activated another lever, this one to make the chair glide forward and backwards on railings set in the floor. He pushed the vinyl-covered seat forward, Sasuke's groin now positioned in the sink, ready to be washed. The ashen man's hands grabbed the movable nozzle, a jet of warm water cascading over the overgrown crotch that the man adored. A content yet needy sigh escaped pale lips. Sasuke-San looked over at Sasuke to see him flush deep pink as his hands started doing wonderful rubbing motions over his groin. With a smile, Sasuke-San replaced the nozzle in its holder. He grabbed a bottle of special shampoo he bought for occasions such as this one and placed a generous dollop of the liquid on the dark brush of pubic hair.

Ever so gently, the ashen hands started doing wonderful things to Sasuke's groin. They rubbed and cleansed the area and brought his hands up the hardened shaft every now and then. The teasing motion had Sasuke breathless. When one of those sinful hands made to wash his sensitive sac, his own hand flew up to his mouth to bite down on white knuckles. His balls were one of the most sensitive parts of his body, and the way Sasuke-San's hands rubbed them clean, the way his fingers moved to the area between the pendulous sac and anus had the raven writhing and letting out mewls of pleasure. He heard Sasuke-San laugh lightly, a deep sound that reverberated through Sasuke's body, making him tremble with excitement.

"Feeling good Sasuke?" the ashen man teased, his laughter becoming dark and full of intention as he tormented the pliable flesh between his hands. Sasuke let out a moan, then Sasuke-San rinsed him, deeming the area quite thoroughly clean.

After putting a towel over his crotch, to keep the heat and moisture, Sasuke-San repositioned the chair as it had been before on the railings. He could see the anticipation in those obsidian eyes that watched him like he was a god at that very moment. He kept his eyes on him as he grabbed a bottle of citrus-scented oil. He leaned close to the cloth covered phallus, his amber eyes taking in the sight of Sasuke begging him with his eyes; eyes dark and clouded over with lust and a deep love that had developed between them.

After removing the towel, the silver-haired man upended the phial in his hand over the twitching length, rivulets of golden liquid making their path to sac and anus, spreading on the overgrowth of black hair. A breathy moan escaped Sasuke's open mouth at the action. This teasing was always a welcome one, but the coil inside his body was wound tightly; he was not going to last much longer at the rate the taller man was torturing him. Said man spread his hands -those wonderful, god awful hands- over the patch of hair resting over the pubic bone and spread the liquid further, massaging it into beautiful porcelain skin, readying it to be shaved.

Sasuke closed his eyes and remembered the first few times they did this. He remembered Sasuke-San's hands shake slightly, not used to shaving such a precarious area. The many curves and hard edges were a challenge to denude. The raven still recalled the many nicks and cuts his poor groin had suffered before the ashen hands became steadier, more used to the mountainous terrain of his body. The retreat of those hands had Sasuke come back to the present, the blush on his face ever hotter. He gave Sasuke-San a trusting smile as the other man gave him a questioning look. He smiled back, the silence between them not awkward at all.

Sasuke-San moved back to the counter where, after carefully inserting a new blade into the straight razor, started making the lather he would apply to his lover's skin. Taking the mug specifically for that purpose, he poured warm water in it, then place a small amount of the cream that would form the foam. His eyes spied the brush he knew Sasuke liked best, a soft badger haired one, and took it between his hands.

The raven watched him as he began mixing the components for the lather in the mug. He relaxed in the vinyl chair, the material soft and comforting. With his legs opened, his body revealed fully like this, he felt the most beautiful. He had never been vain; looks never really mattered to him, but to know that his lover was watching him and found him beautiful, it made him happy. What's more, to be able to show his fetish and to not be ashamed about it, to not be judged about it, felt amazing. He jumped slightly when Sasuke-San placed his hand on his inner thigh.

"Are you okay? You look like you're in a trance." His tone was a worried one.

Sasuke gave him a small smile, his blush deepening. "I was just thinking about how you make me feel." His lover sighed, relieved.

"Are you ready?" he asked, dark emotion in his voice and his eyes hazed over. Sasuke nodded, and then the soft, lathered brush came upon his skin. He shivered.

The brush moved in circular patterns from his pubic bone to right behind his ball sac. It never left a patch of hair untouched by the foam. The sensation of the soft bristles against his sensitive skin made Sasuke moan and call out his lover's name silently, like a vow and a curse all at once. He knew the man had taken the brush that made him tremble the most, that made him ever more flustered, and it irked his mildly. Ah, but the way Sasuke-San manipulated it, had it touch the raven in ways that made him moan, made him forget his slight irritability. Through this, Sasuke-San observed, caught the barely visible tensing of muscle in the younger man's abdomen. He would have to hurry things along if Sasuke was going to last until the end.

Replacing the brush back near the sink, the ashen man let his lover cool down a bit before he would explode. He shook his head and rolled his eyes heavenward, a smirk on his lips, as he heard the almost inaudible sound that emanated from Sasuke's mouth; he sucked his teeth, in annoyance it would seem. Did the poor young man really want to get to the main event so quickly?

Sasuke watched him as he turned around once more, the straight razor open in his hands. He shrunk in his seat when Sasuke-San came to stand directly between his parted legs, face close enough to his cock to be able to feel his hot breath fanning over his lather-covered skin. Amber eyes lifted from where they had been intently looking, now gazing in obsidian depths that begged, no, DEMANDED that the barber shaved him. With a wicked smile, the silver-haired man obliged, and one hand came to stretch alabaster skin.

Sasuke sucked in a breath and let it come out as a groan mere seconds latter as his lover moved the blade expertly over his crotch. The usually cool metal of the razor had been dipped in hot water it seemed, Sasuke noticed as he felt the heated material scrape his skin. Sasuke-San made quick, even strokes with a skilled hand that only came from years of experience as a barber. The sound of metal against skin and hair was like music to Sasuke's ears. He wriggled in his seat, but maintained it to a minimum so as to not get himself nicked. His mouth supplied sounds of want; not too loud to be screams, but not quiet enough to be called whimpers.

The blade made its path across the easier areas of the raven's groin. The frontal part of the area now completely denuded, white skin. Sasuke-San continued shaving away bits of hair he had missed, watching the writhing form in the chair with satisfaction. With a wicked smirk, he let his unoccupied hand take hold of the lightly fuzzed ball sac, lifting and stretching the skin that lead to his lover's anus. The movement caused Sasuke to gasp and grip the chair's armrests tightly.

With gentle strokes of the razor, the area Sasuke-San was working on became clean of any pubic hair. He passed over the skin with ease and care. Looking at the skin more closely, the silver haired man noticed more small patches he had missed with his first strokes. Going in with more precision, he shaved them away, leaving the area bare and beautiful to look at. Sasuke, through all this, had even more tension build up in his body. The raven's breath was coming out deep and quick. Sasuke-San gazed at him, satisfied with his work, then, taking a cold wet towel, removed any excess shaving cream.

When he felt the cold cloth rub at his skin, the alabaster figure seated in the chair shuddered with anticipation. Finally, the best part of the shave was to come; the part he had been holding back his need to spill his cum to get to.

Sasuke-San also felt the tension building in his lower regions. He had not yet removed his clothes and frankly, he was sweating. He was sweating not because he was hot -although his cheeks had started to feel inflamed- but because he too was holding back. His own pants were straining thanks to his erection and they felt uncomfortably tight. Knowing his lover's eyes were on him, devouring him with his mind, he stripped, leaving nothing but his nudity. Quickly, he grabbed the one thing Sasuke adored the most, the one thing that Sasuke could not deny himself of even on missions sometimes.

Sasuke-San turned. Sasuke sat, his eyes glazed over with lust as his own amber ones were. The darker eyes fell on what Sasuke-San had in his hand.

The clipper.

It was not just any clipper. Like the chair, it had been modified, tested and used. Any normal clipper, when applying too much pressure or having it too close to loose skin, would nick and cut, leaving bloody marks behind. This one, however, did not do that. It shaved close, almost as close as a straight razor, and no matter how much pressure would be applied, no matter if it went close to loose skin, it never, not once, nicked. What's more, it _vibrated_. Sasuke-San had realized early on that shaving Sasuke's sac, a sensitive and precarious area, was dangerous with any normal razor or blade. That was why he had modified a clipper; made it so it would not harm and so that it would use the raven's sensitivity to bring even better sensations through vibration.

The clipper is to Sasuke what a vibrator is to some people: the perfect sex toy. He panted hard and fast when Sasuke-San switched it on. The simple sound of it made Sasuke moan needily, his body opening further and shaking uncontrollably as Sasuke-San neared him. The taller man looked him in the eyes, his face mere inches from the raven's own.

"What do we say, Sasuke?" His sinful mouth elongated the first vowel of his name, massacring the usual innocence he would say it with. The sound of both his lover's voice and of the clipper, now inching ever closer to his tight sac, made Sasuke groan before supplying:

"Please!"

Pointed canines showed themselves as bluish lips parted in an absolutely evil, carnal, sinful smile.

The lips crashed upon Sasuke's own, swallowing the scream of pure pleasure as the clipper came to press itself against his balls. Had it not been for that seeking mouth above his own, he was sure that his moans would be audible to their neighbors. With a desperation that clawed at his senses, the raven rubbed his aching appendage and tight balls against the clipper. The vibrations, the knowledge that the hair on his groin was being shaved and the hot body pressed against his own writhing form were all that mattered from that moment on.

Sasuke-San released his lover's mouth, immediately latching on to the pale column of his throat to leave bruising marks that labelled Sasuke as his. His hand made the clipper rub in circles over the pendulous sac, the motion causing more needy screams to erupt from the throat the man was currently sucking on. The raven pressed his body greedily to the vibrating tool, hoping that his needs would be met soon.

The light dusting of hair on the sac had been by now completely removed, the sac in question now smooth and velvety. Sasuke-San couldn't resist and sent his free hand to toy with the soft skin there, another moan of intense desire ripping through the small room.

The chair squeaked and moved from the intensity the two bodies seated in it writhed. It had been made sturdy, it would not break, but the notion that it was being tormented as such made the heat in Sasuke-San's groin grow tenfold. His leaking appendage was now also seeking the friction and vibrations from both the clipper and the raven's denuded region. Their lengths pressed firmly against one another. The action caused groans to make their way out of the ashen man and shivers run down both the men's spines.

Their climax was nearing; they would not hold on for much longer at this rate. Sasuke-San held the clipper in a deathly grip, pressing it even more to their twitching lengths and wound-up balls. Sasuke moved his arms to grip his lover's back, nails leaving red streaks were they scratched. He inhaled sharply when the clipper nested itself between his balls and anus. He gasped. That was the only warning Sasuke-san got before the raven spilled his essence over their stomachs, the jet so powerful it stained their faces as he let out an ecstasy filled howl.

The sight before his amber eyes had him go over the edge as well. With a final press to their crotches, he bent unsteadily, a drawn out groan making the room shake from its intensity. Long spurts of cum coated further their already soiled bodies, whimpers escaping both figures' mouths as they descended from their climax.

The clipper in ashen hands was turned off by pure instinct, then it was left to fall noisily to the floor. Sasuke-San landed his body on Sasuke, making the smaller man grunt. They stayed there, the raven with his arms wrapped around his lover and the other bringing his own arms to hug the petite waist presented before him. They lay panting, exhausted but thoroughly satiated.

After a while, amber eyes lifted. They gazed into the dark depths regarding him with a love so apparent neither could deny its sincerity. They kissed, gently, no lust in the way their lips melted into each other and moved in tandem. Words needed not be spoken. They knew they both shared a mutual feeling of completion in one another's arms. The room, the chair, the clipper, all of it was not needed to show how they felt. They only used them because they wanted to, and there was nothing more to it.

The room was silent; the only sound the thumping of hearts against chests.

XXXXX

Two members of Team 7 waited on the bridge the next day. Both were loosing patience at their late sensei at their late raven haired teammate. Naruto had his arms crossed, a look of impatience making it's way slowly but surely to his face. It was normal for Kakashi to be late; it was Sasuke-teme that should have been there by now. He looked on either side of the bridge, but the only other person with him was Sakura, her own patience waning away. Where were they?

Finally, after about five minutes, a head of black hair appeared on the site. Sasuke was walking slowly, his black ninja clothing molding his form. The way the raven walked and acted made Naruto inexplicably frustrated. He seemed so casual. Yet… there was that very faint, almost not there smirk on one side of his mouth. This was not the bastard that had thrown a vase at his lover yesterday-

But that was just it wasn't it? Sakura and the blond had left the two alone for the rest of the day yesterday. His mind was supplying answers he wished he was not thinking about. Sasuke-San had told them about the raven's fetish, then they were alone and the silver haired man had wanted to, and quote, have some " _fun_ ".

Sakura could see Naruto struggle to grasp the situation before them. As soon as she saw her crush arrive at the designated meeting place, she knew something far from innocent had happened between Sasuke-San and Sasuke. The way one side of his mouth was upturned in the slightest only helped solidify the notion that the raven and his lover had ensued in sexual activities. The pink haired girl noticed the way Sasuke's porcelain skin seemed even brighter and more flawless than usual; sex did that to skin did it not?

The way the man walked without the slightest care in the world also proved he had a nice night with his lover. The thought that the two had probably done something like shaving to entice and get aroused was an odd one, but Sasuke-San had confirmed their suspicions yesterday after all.

Sasuke watched the two, the light smile on his face disappearing as he spied the faint blush on his teammates cheeks. So what if they knew they had sex the other day, it wasn't like they knew about his fetish. That had been a closely guarded secret between him and Sasuke-San.

"Oi, teme." The call of the dobe had him flicking his eyes to the blonde. Naruto, being as subtle as an elephant, questioned, "Do you, you know, shave where the sun don't shine?"

Sakura deadpanned at cast a deadly glare towards her inappropriate, stupid blond friend. She then felt a dangerous aura emitting from the raven.

There was a heavy and awkward silence that followed Naruto's unthought-of outburst. Red eyes seared through the blonde's soul.

"That bastard Sasuke-San," he started calmly, before nearly screaming, "TOLD YOU ABOUT IT?!"

Screams of pain and sounds of begging for forgiveness were heard from the bridge. Atop one of the poles of the bridge, two silver haired men watched. One of those figures happened to be Sasuke-San, the other was Kakashi. Both had decided it was best to leave the three young people alone while Sasuke vented his rage.

"Looks like you have your work cut out for you tonight, and you can't even shave him anymore" Kakashi commented with an amused expression.

"Don't worry" Sasuke-San started, his eyes just as amused as the older man's. "He likes having his head shaved too."

XXXXX

Fin. Written for shaving and sex and pure oddness that comes from my mind.


End file.
